New Life Pt 2
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Sequel to New Life. Hanji and Levi are trying to settle into their lives as parents, and Hanji wants to do something nice for him.


New Life Pt 2

Hanji was exhausted, she dropped onto the bed face down and groaned. She knew this was going to a difficult adjustment, she just never imagined the lack of sleep would affect her so much. She fell into a deep sleep within a matter of minutes, and that is where Levi found her fully clothes lying face down on the bed snoring. He rolled his eyes and walked towards the bed, he took off her shoes and tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead. Just as he was about to lie down he heard the baby cry, he looked towards Hanji and saw no reaction from her, he flew out a breath and walked towards the nursery to care for his daughter.

Hanji woke up the next morning and blinked in the sunlight, she rolled over and looked at the clock and bolted upright when she saw the time. She jumped out of bed and ran to the nursery only to find she was not there, she panicked slightly but then heard a noise coming from the kitchen, and she rushed and found Levi cuddling the infant while trying to fix her a bottle. He turned to see a frazzled Hanji in the doorway and said "Finally awake I see."

"Levi, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened" she explained.

"I know, you were exhausted and you fell asleep" he said as he sat down and began to feed their daughter. Hanji dropped into the chair beside him and heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry" she whispered as she watched him. He got up and walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Don't worry about it, you needed the rest" he said as the baby finished the bottle. He burped the infant and set her down on a blanket in the living room. He noticed that Hanji had followed him and without a word he quickly enveloped her in a hug and placed his lip on hers in a sweet kiss.

When they parted Hanji had a surprised look on her face "What was that for?" she asked. He chuckled and replied "Well I haven't done that in a while so…." he trailed off as his cheeks flushed. She giggled and he playfully slapped her shoulder. They stared at each other until the baby cooed, they both turned at the sound and saw their daughter reaching up into the air. They laughed and Hanji went over to pick her up, she babbled at her and the baby laughed. Levi just stared at the two until his phone rang. He groaned and looked at the caller id. He stepped into the kitchen to take the call.

Hanji could hear him but she couldn't understand what he was saying, she looked at him when he re-entered the room and saw him scowl. "Work" he replied rather grumpily, the smile fell from her face as he quickly kissed her cheek and walked out the door. Hanji frowned, she sat down on the couch and began to think, she was lost in thought until the baby started crying, she looked down at the infant and then smiled, an idea formed in her head. She got the baby situated in her swing and then went to find her phone to make a call.

 **Later that evening…**

Levi trudged up to the front door and put the key in the lock, he placed his forehead to the door and sighed, work had been particularly nerve racking and was not in the best of moods. He stood up straight and turned the key to open the door. He stepped inside and was surprised at how quiet the house was, he had become accustomed to coming home and the house being full of noise. He placed his bag down and stepped out of his shoes. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and called out for Hanji, but there was no answer. He frowned and called out her name again, as he walked towards their room. He stepped inside and searched but did not find her, he went to the nursery and was very surprised she wasn't there. 'Where in the hell could she be' he thought to himself as a scowl passed his face. He turned and started making his way to the kitchen, but stopped when he heard soft music playing, he was slightly confused he had never known Hanji to play music. He entered the kitchen and his jaw fell open. He saw the table set for two complete with candles and wine. His gaze fell on her and the first thought that crossed his mind was that she looked amazing, she was wearing a flowy dress that was low cut in the front and showed her ample bosom. She smiled nervously at him and said "Welcome home."

He strode over to her and instantly pulled her close and captured her lips, she kissed him back and groaned when he broke the kiss. "What's the occasion?" he asked as he played with the straps of her dress. She grinned seductively as she answered "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me" he said his voice full of confusion.

"Yes" she started "I kind of turned your life upside down recently and you have been so great, I mean the house and everything. You didn't have to do anything but you did all this for us." He smiled and kissed her again, he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her so her there was no space between their bodies, he kissed her until she was dizzy and then broke the kiss saying "Let's eat!"

They sat down and were about to dig in when he looked at her and said "Wait, where's the baby?"

"Oh, I found a babysitter!" she said as she placed her napkin in her lap. He eyed her suspiciously and she squirmed. "Hanji, who is watching the baby?" he asked his tone brusque.

"Well, I called Eren and Mikasa and they said they would love to watch her" she said quietly. Levi stood up and said "Are you crazy?" he threw his napkin on the table and pushed his chair back and started to walk towards the door "We have to go get her."

Hanji jumped up and stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Levi, she is fine. I trust them."

"Well I don't let's go!" he replied, without a word she stood up and walked over to him, she pressed her body into his, he felt her breast pressing against his chest and groaned as she ran her hand along his ribs. His hands went up to her hair and undid her hair tie so it could cascade down her shoulders. One hand kneaded her hair while the other made its way to her shoulder, he pushed the strap of her dress down and leaned forward to nip her shoulder.

"Levi" she said breathlessly as he continued to nip and suck at her skin, marking her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he moved from her neck to her lips, he kissed her passionately, tracing his tongue along her bottom lip. He dove his tongue into her mouth and teased her. He broke the kiss abruptly and skimmed his lips along her pulse point as he worked his way to her earlobe where he began to suck, her knees buckled and he moved his hands to her waist to support her. He walked her backwards until her back was pressed against the wall, he lifted her up and her legs immediately wrapped themselves around his waist. His hand skimmed down to cup her bottom. His lips roamed her neck and chest and her breath started to come out in pants, she opened her mouth to speak but screamed when the phone suddenly rang. Levi was startled and almost dropped her. They look at each other and laughed and he picked up the phone and shouted "What?"

He listened intently and then growled "We'll be there as soon as we can!" Levi looked at him confused and he explained "That was Eren, something is up with the baby." Hanji fixed her dress and they both were out the door in seconds. Levi drove like a bat out of hell and as soon as he pulled into the driveway they were both out of the car and at the front door in seconds. Levi banged on the door as Hanji rung her hands nervously. Eren opened the door and they pushed their way inside, Eren closed the door and Levi swung to face him and asked "What's wrong? Where's the baby?"

Eren replied "She is outside on the patio Mikasa has her" he started as Hanji immediately started running to the back with Levi hot on her heels. "What happened?" she asked looked over her shoulder. "Well everything was going fine, we played with her and then fed her and then all of sudden she started crying and we couldn't get her to stop."

Hanji flung open the door and turned and saw Mikasa holding her daughter trying to calm her down, Hanji walked over and scooped the baby up in her arms and cooed at her, as soon as she heard her mother's voice she calmed down. "Hanji, I don't know what happened" Mikasa started to explain.

Hanji started to speak but before she could utter a sound the baby burped loudly and then began to laugh. Levi and Hanji looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Eren and Mikasa stood starting at them with blank looks on their faces. Hanji looked at the two teens and stopped laughing and said "Guys, she just had some gas. Did you remember to burp her after you fed her?"

Mikasa looked at Eren and he shrugged his shoulders, Mikasa face palmed and both parents started laughing once more. Levi walked towards Hanji and took the baby from her, the baby laughed as her fathers bounced her and kissed her forehead. The three of them watched the exchange and smiled, Levi looked at them and his face flushed in embarrassment. "Well now that she is feeling better, we'll be more than happy to watch her and you guys can go back to your date" Eren said as he walked towards Levi his arms outstretched, Levi scoffed and said "Not a chance!" and with that he started walking towards the door. Hanji mouthed a sorry to the two teens as she followed him out the door.

Later that evening after the baby had been bathed, fed and was asleep the two of them lay on the couch. Levi lay with his head in Hanji's lap, she was running her fingers through his hair and he started to doze off. His eyes flew open when he felt her lips press themselves against his. His hands moved to cup her face, and she moved her body so she was straddling him. They kissed until they were both breathless, Levi took the opportunity to move his hands to her hips and quickly moved her so her back was resting against the arm of the couch as he straddled her. He dipped his head down and kissed her lips sweetly before moving his lips to her neck, he kissed her pulse before moving down to the juncture of her neck and biting down. He sucked on her sensitive skin and left a mark. She moaned as he made his way down her neck leaving hot kisses, he reached her chest and grazed the top of her breast with his fingers and then grasped her dress and pulled it down so her breast was exposed, he dipped his head down and immediately took her nipple in his mouth, she gasped as his teeth grazed her sensitive skin, his other hand snaked its way down her legs to her core, he pressed a finger to her center through her underwear, and found her growing wet.

He pushed aside the fabric and ran a finger along her slit, she let out a languid moan at the feeling of his fingers teasing her womanhood. He was about to slip a finger inside when they heard a cry ring out, his hand immediately stilled and they both sighed in frustration. Levi brushes a kiss across her forehead and says "I'll go see what she wants." He gets up and starts to head towards the nursery but turns before going down the hallway, he looks at her seductively and says "Tonight I will have you again" and with that he disappeared down the hall. Her body tingled in anticipation, she got up off the couch and ran to the bedroom to get ready for him.


End file.
